Double Trouble
by MASHForever
Summary: I do not own the people, or the show. I own the writing of this though.
1. Missing Time

**_Warrining, I do not own these people, nor do I own the right's to M*A*S*H. They all belong to Twenth Century Fox, and the wighters of M*A*S*H._**

"Hawkeye walked in to post-op thursday morning. He was yawning lightly as he stoped and checked Sargent Alfrids conditions. He looked at the chart for a few seconds and noticed that the either a nurse or maybe it was Frank, who hadn't singed the paper saying he had got his new intervinis for the hour, or that he hadn't gotten it yet.

Hawkeye looked around, He found Nurse Baker at the desk reading a book, or maybe she was sleeping, she had been on the night shift, so she might have snoozed off. He decided not to bother her, so he started looking for a doctor in the dimly lighted post-op. He saw no sign of a doctor, and he knew that it wasn't B.J's turn for night duty, so, it had to have been Frank.

Hawkeye got up and looked around, maybe Frank and Hot Lips had decided to get a bed, He thought. He looked through each bed. He found no sign of Frank. Hawkeye walked over to the nurse and very carfully woke her up.

"Baker, Baker?" Hawkeye wispered in her ear.

Baker tried to roll over, realizing, finally that she was in a chair and moved her hand to her neck, rubbing it because she felt a twinge of pain running through it. More then likely from sleeping in the chair. She put it in her mental notes never to sleep in a chair like that agian.

"Yes, Captain?" Baker mummered with her eyes still closed.

"Sorry to wake you, but, I was wondering... Did Sargent Alfrids get his hourly dose of intervinis at 7:00?" Hawkeye asked looking at the clock almost feeling like yawning agian noticing the time.

"Yeah, Sorry I didn't sign the sheet Captian." Baker yawned a bit, Sitting up, feeling even more tired then she was when she fell asleep in the chair. "I was so busy, I almost fell asleep on the patient."

Hawkeye nodded. "Okay, Baker, Your relived. I can take it from here. You need some sleep... Maybe I'll join you, in about two hours?" He added with a hopefull grin.

"Not today doctor." Baker got up and stumbled out of the room, almost falling acouple times.

Hawkeye chuckled sitting down in the chair.

Radar was sitting in his chiar in his desk, writing the first part of the daily repost, when his stomach growled a bit.

Colonel Potter walked in the room. "Corporal."

Radar looked up, "Oh yes sir. I am filling them out right now sir." Radar said, already knowig what he was going to say, without hearing it.

"Good job Radar." Colonel Potter walked in to his office. He sat down, and layed back, only to sit back up when Radar walked in with a handfull of papers and some file folders. He layed some sheets on the desk, pointing out where Sherman had to sign.

Colonel Potter didn't even bother to ask what he was signing, because, if he understood, then it would only make more of a mess. He just singed it, unless it didn't look offical.

"Thanks sir." Radar smiled taking the sheets of paper, when he was done signing them, and walked out of the office. Not likeing to stay in there more then necisary.

B.J was lieing in his bed, not really thinking of anything. Just lieing there, thinking of Erin, how long it had been since he'd seen her. How much he missed her, and Peggy.

B.J rolled over, grabing paper, and a pen, thinking of making two letters. One to Erin, one to Peggy.

He started his letter to Erin, "Dear Erin, Hello hunny. I know mom well be reading this to you, but. I just wanted to let you know how much I miss you, You and your mom too." He chuckled reading that over, and contined writing, "It's been almost one year, But, I promise. I'll be there for your second birthday. You can take me up on that one hunny."

Klinger walked in the door, and B.J put his letter down, Laying back down so he could see Klinger; Wearing a dress as normal. But, this time, it was a black, tight, number.

B.J laughed at his dress, he always laughed a bit at his dresses, but, this one was laugh riot withery.

Klinger looked at him, then down at his dress. "What?" He asked. He didn't even wait for a answer, He asked another qestion. "Where's Major Burns?"

B.J shook his head, when he was done laughing. "He didn't come home lastnight. Check Hot Lip's tent. He might be there, Practising After Hour's Medicen with her."

Klinger nodded and walked out, and walked across the compound. He stoped outside Major Houlihans tent, he staied quite for a momment, trying to hear somthing, He heard nothing. He knocked on the door, waking up Margaret.

Margaret stumbled to the door, and saw who it was. "What do you want Klinger?" She said in a agravated tone.

Klinger was used to this by now, not even flinching or stuttering, unlike Radar who would stuttered at this momment. "I was wondering if Major Burns is here."

Margart looked angry. "Obisily not, You ninny. Dose it look like it?"

Klinger looked at her, then in her tent agian, from under her arm, and saw nothing that looked like he was there. He nodded. "It's just that he is dissapeared. I was wondering if you know where he is."

Margart stood there for a momment, "Wait, He's dissapeared?"

Klinger nodded, "Yeah, Gone. Pofh."

Margaret ran and got her house coat on, tieing it up. "Is the Colonel up yet?" She asked, already walking past him.

Klinger sprinted to keep up with her, "Yeah, he's in his office."


	2. Confession Time

Confesstion Time

Sherman was sitting at his office desk, not really doing anything. Just sitting there, 'Today seams like a slow day' he thought to himself.

Margaret busted through the door, with Klinger following her, mainly sprinting still.

"I demand to know what is going on about this, Colonel." Margaret insisted, upset, because, even though Frank was married, and they were having a affair, she still cared for him. Yes, sometimes they did fight, Margaret remembered every time they fought.

"Good grief, Major. What are you talking about today?" Sherman replied, half scared because she busted in on him pretty well almost asleep.

"Where's Frank? What happened to him?" She was not caring that she was only in a robe, even thought the morning air was a bit chilly out for just a robe.

Hawkeye walked through the doors, right when the Colonel opened his mouth, and was about to say something to answer Margaret's question.

"Why isn't Frank in Post-op? I mean, I am happy he isn't there, he's saving lives finally, But, I would rather be in bed right now." Hawkeye said, getting a bit aggravated, because, he had been up pretty late last night. B.J, Spearchuckles, and him had played poker tell about 3 am, and was not wanting to be up to see Frank not at his post.

"What are you both talking about?" Sherman replied, getting kind of angry. Had both his head nurse and head doctor lost their mind?

Klinger stepped up, in front of Margaret, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"Sir, I looked all over camp for him." Klinger added before Hawkeye could say anything.

Both Hawkeye and Margaret look at him, but it was Sherman that talked.

"What were you looking for him, son?" Sherman said looking at both Hawkeye's and Margaret's confused faces.

"Well, Sir. I have a package for him, but it needs his signature. So, I was going to give it to him… But couldn't find him anywhere." Klinger said, explaining why he was looking for Frank Burns. Of all people Klinger could look for, Frank would never be at the top of his list, unless it had something to do with his work.

Radar walked in the office, not even noticing, or maybe not caring about all the people in the room at the moment. "Uhhh, Sir. I already called Colonel Flagg here."

Sherman looked up at him. "Thank you son… If only it didn't have to be Flagg thought."

Father was sitting in his tent, getting ready for the new day, and anyone that may come, looking for gods guidance, or if someone had a confection. Father sometimes thought that people here just needed to stop doing bad things, and give his ears a rest, but, he never thought that would happen. So, he never tried to think that it would.

Father sat down, reading the bible. Maybe someone would come later.

None less then two pages of the bible, someone knocked on his door. He got off his bed slowly, and grabbed his cross, and opened the door. Only to see a soldier that he had never seen before, and he looked really grungy; torn clothing, blood on his clothing, and hair all messed up.

Father looked back at his face, not wanting to be impolite. "Hello my son…" Father said, a little shyly. Not knowing the person made him nervous.

"May I come in, Father?" The soldier said, he had a deep voice, but it sounded that there was something behind that voice, as though he needed guidance, or maybe a physiatrist.

Father nodded, moving away from the door, so the soldier could get in.

Father went to sit on his bed, and the soldier sat on the chair that Father always had folded up in the corner.

When Father was ready, he looked back at the soldier. "What's your name…?" Father looked on his shoulders tiring to see if he could see bars or a leaf or something. He saw nothing.

"I can't tell you, it well only get you in to trouble…" Was all the man replied.

Father was confused; he usually knew the name of the people he was talking too. "Son, I won't tell anyone. No one well know I know you."

"I can't tell you, I just can't." He said again.

Father nodded, "Okay my son. What's the matter?"

The man started to whisper. "I am here to say, I did something really bad. Really, really bad."

Father nodded; but didn't say anything. He was used to people saying that to him. He waited for the man to continue.

The man continued. "I killed someone…"

Father could only think that he meant a enemy. "An enemy, Right?"

The man shook his head, looking as though he might cry.


End file.
